Koko Natsu
Koko☆Natsu (ココ☆ナツ) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on November 11, 2010 as the B-side track on the single Pinky Jones. The song is used as the theme song for the movie Shirome. Details According to its songwriter and composer hyadain the song is written to deliver the feeling of summer in a fun way. To emphasize how his music is going to entertain people, he decided to use "kokokoko..." in the main part.Natalie Power Push - Hyadain and Gen Hoshino Interview The "kokokoko.." part is originally intended to be written with lyrics, but he changed it because it's turned out to be more fun.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27, 2013 The theme of the song is about the coming of summer season. It is one of the staple song of Momoiro Clover Z in each live concert. The members usually sprayed water onto the fans with water guns when the song is being performed. On July 28, 2010 the song is announced as the theme song for their featurette movie Shirome. The costume in this song is intentionally comprised by bikini over sailor suits, since its a Stardust Promotion's policy to prohibit swimsuits or gravure on their talents. The music video of the song was filmed in Fukushima Spa Resort Hawaiian Dance. Following the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami, Fukushima Spa Resort Hawaiian Dance was closed for approximately half a year and on October 1, 2011, they started rebuilding the place and opened its doors once again on February 8, 2012, 11 months after the Tohoku disaster. Momoiro Clover performed a live concert in the reopening event titled Momoiro Clover Z Kizuna Live 2013 ~Ganbappe Iwake~ as a support act and a repayment to their favor for hosting their music video filming.Natalie - ももクロ、福島ハワイアンズライブでいわきを応援だZ Solo Version On July 28, 2010 it is announced that there would be a limited download for solo version of each member in Recochoku. The full version of the member solo song with most download then would be released on August 8, 2010. The member that received full version was Ahrin.Natalie - ももクロ初のソロ曲配信！ダウンロード数1位のみ着うたフル The solo versions are not available anymore in Recochoku. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Reni Takagi *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu Lyrics Romaji = Doko? Soko? Asoko? Mitsukaranai ze～i? Papaiya mang? koko ☆ Natsu! KAKIgoori ICHIGO aji BERO wo dashitara makkakka! Ai! mousho zansho mizugi SHOW! SAY! JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAN KOKO NATSU iei KACHIKACHI ni moeteru ohisama (PASSHUBA KOKO NATSU beibee) machiwabita kisetsu wa SAMAA SAMAA (PASSHUBA KOKO NATSU beibee) omoikitte kacchatta BIKINI suggooku tereru kedo makerannai!! hiyakedome KOKONATSU FUREIBAA (PASSHUBA KOKO NATSU beibee) shigaisen TOKONATSU REIZAA (PASSHUBA KOKO NATSU beibee) dokkyuun zukkyuun KIMI no shisen shinzou daibakuhatsu SASHISUSE SOKONATSU beibee DADIDUDE dokonatsu? beibee kakikuke KOKONATSU beibee SAN! SAN! SAMAA TAIMU! YES!!! KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKO KOKKOKKOKKOKKOO KOOKO KOOKO NAATSU KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKO KOKKOKKOKKOKKOO KOKOKOKOKOKOKO KOKOKOKOKOKOKO KOKO NATSU KOKO NATSU KOKO NATSU! (Fu～) KAKIgoori MERON aji BERO wo dashitara ZONBII da! Ai! shoubu yukata kite bon DANCE! SAY! JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAN assoore choinaa choinaa choinaa choinaa mushimushi unzari nettaiya (PASSHUBA KOKO NATSU beibee) KOKONATSU JUUSU nomitai na (PASSHUBA KOKO NATSU beibee) naggaai you de mijikai SAMAA TAIMU yacchatta mongachi! SASHISUSE SOKONATSU beibee DADIDUDE dokonatsu? beibee kakikuke KOKONATSU beibee SAN! SAN! SAMAA TAIMU! YES!!! KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKO KOKKOKKOKKOKKOO KOOKO KOOKO NAATSU KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKO KOKKOKKOKKOKKOO KOKOKOKOKOKOKO KOKOKOKOKOKOKO KOKO NATSU KOKO NATSU KOKO NATSU! (Fu～) FAIYAA!! SU SU SUPAAKINGU! RI RI RI RI RI RINBOO! FIIBAA! SOIYA SOIYA SOIYA SOIYA! ACHIACHI no SAMAA kujuukurihama AISU gekiAMA KYANPU wa saitama SASHISUSE SOKONATSU beibee DADIDUDE dokonatsu? beibee kakikuke KOKONATSU beibee SAN! SAN! SAMAA TAIMU! YES!!! KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKO KOKKOKKOKKOKKOO KOOKO KOOKO NAATSU KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKOKKOO KOKOKO KOOKO KOKKO KOKKOKKOKKOKKOO KOKOKOKOKOKOKO KOKOKOKOKOKOKO KOKO NATSU KOKO NATSU KOKO NATSU! (Fu～) doko? soko? asoko? mitsukaranaizei? PAPAIYA MANGO KOKO NATSU! (NATSU!) |-| Original = どこ?そこ?あそこ?見つからないぜぃ? パパイヤ マンゴー ココ☆ナツ! カキ氷 イチゴ味 ベロを出したら まっかっか!Ai! 猛暑 残暑 水着SHOW! SAY! ジャジャジャジャジャジャジャーン ココ☆ナツ いえい カチカチに燃えてる おひさま (xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 待ちわびた季節は サマーサマー (xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 思い切って 買っちゃった ビキニ すっごーく 照れるけど 負けらんない!! 日焼け止め ココナツフレイバー (xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 紫外線 トコナツレイザー (xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) どっきゅーん どっきゅーん キミの視線 心臓 大爆発☆ サシスセ ソコナツ べいべー ダディデュデ どこなつ? べいべー かきくけ ココナツ べいべー サン!サン!サマータイム! YES!!! コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッ コッコッコッコッコー コーコ コーコ☆ナーツ コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッコッコーー コココ コーコ コッコッ コッコッコッコッコー コココココココ コココココココ コココココココ コココココココ ココ☆ナツ ココ☆ナツ ココ☆ナツ カキ氷 メロン味 ベロを出したら ゾンビーだ!Ai! 勝負ゆかた着て 盆DANCE!SAY! ジャジャジャジャジャジャジャーン あっそーれ ちょいなーちょいなーちょいなーちょいなー むしむし うんざり 熱帯夜 (xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) ココナツジュース のみたいな (xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) なっがーいようで 短い サマータイム やっちゃったもんがちっ! サシスセ ソコナツ べいべー ダディデュデ どこなつ? べいべー かきくけ ココナツ べいべー サン!サン!サマータイム! YES!!! コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッ コッコッコッコッコー コーコ コーコ☆ナーツ コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッコッコーー コココ コーコ コッコッ コッコッコッコッコー コココココココ コココココココ コココココココ コココココココ ココ☆ナツ ココ☆ナツ ココ☆ナツ ファイヤー!! スススパーキング! リリリリリリンボー! フィーバー! ソイヤソイヤソイヤソイヤ! アチアチのサマー 九十九里浜 アイス 激アマ キャンプはさいたま サシスセ ソコナツ べいべー ダディデュデ どこなつ? べいべー かきくけ ココナツ べいべー サン!サン!サマータイム! YES!!! コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッ コッコッコッコッコー コーコ コーコ☆ナーツ コココ コーコ コッコッコー コココ コーコ コッコッコッコーー コココ コーコ コッコッ コッコッコッコッコー コココココココ コココココココ コココココココ コココココココ ココ☆ナツ ココ☆ナツ ココ☆ナツ どこ?そこ?あそこ?見つからないぜぃ? パパイヤ マンゴー ココ☆ナツ! (ナツ!) Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' *'Momokuro-Chan Zetto Guchoki Party' Trivia *The title can be read as "kokonatsu", meaning "coconuts", or "koko natsu", meaning "summer is here". *As a summer song, the lyrics mentioned most of summer vacation activities cliche, such as going to Kujukuri beach, eating shaved ices, wearing swimsuits, applying sunscreens, drinking coconut juices, dancing limbo and camping in Saitama, where many famous summer festivals take place. *Santa-san, which also composed by Maeyamada, is the winter version counterpart of this song. Both songs share the concept of repeating lyrics in the refrain. The lyrics in Santa-san even make a throwback to the main part of Koko Natsu. In the music video the members came up with Koko Natsu outfits, settings and recording style.Natalie - ももクロ新曲「サンタさん」ツアー開幕戦でついにお披露目 *The lyric parts that mentioned about sun and heats are always sung by Kanako. *The tune in the beginning part of the song can be heard in Overture and the refrain part can be heard in the Chubu region verse in Momoclo no Nippon Banzai!. Both songs are also composed by Maeyamada. *On March 27, 2013 the host for children exercise program Hiromichi Niisan released the exercise version of Koko Natsu titled Koko☆Natsu (Hiro michi and Tanizou & Smile kids ver.) (5-Saiji hoikusha/dance) (Deluxe Bonus Track). The song debuted in Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2013 ~Mamore! Minna no Tobu Doubutsu Kouen Tatakae! Momoiro Animal Z!~ live concert. *This song is the only song to receive solo version for each member. *Koko☆Natsu and Kimi to Sekai are the only music videos that were deleted on Youtube for some unknown reason. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z